Une histoire de Comic On
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: OS complètement OOC, basé sur le Sneak Peek de l'épisode 6 de la saison 5, où Rick et Kate croisent Alexis au Comic On dans une tenue pas très décente... ATTENTION CONTENU M !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there!_

_Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté.. Surtout que je suis en vacances. Mais c'est souvent quand on a du temps qu'on a pas d'inspiration malheureusement.  
Bon, j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration en voyant le Sneak Peek pour l'épisode 6 de la saison 5, quand Rick croise Alexis au Comic On.. Dans une tenue pas très décente. _

_Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir, mais je vous préviens! C'est totalement OOC, ça ne se passera jamais, c'est un éclair de délire, bref ne vous attendez pas à un truc très réaliste ^^ C'est un OS entre Alexis et Kate, j'ai découvert que sur Fanfiction castle francophone il n'y en a pas alors que sur l'anglophone c'en est rempli.. je corrige donc ça tout de suite ^^  
_

_Lucie, un jour je t'avais promis un M entre femmes.. le voilà ;)  
Merci à toi Gilles de m'avoir encouragée à aller au bout de mon l'idée ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et promiiiis j'essaye de poster la suite de How deep rapidement mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration en ce moment :( _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin :D _

* * *

J'avais pris Castle par le bras lorsqu'il avait aperçu Alexis au Comic On. Il était totalement hors de lui, furieux qu'Alexis se pavane dans sa tenue qui était je l'admets très débraillée. Je l'avais rattrapé pour qu'il ne pique pas une crise en public, et l'avais entraîné dehors. Il était totalement déboussolé et choqué d'avoir vu sa petite fille dans une très petite tenue. Quant à moi, je devais bien l'avouer.. j'avais été surprise de voir Alexis ainsi. J'avais vu la jeune fille grandir, depuis ses 14 ans je l'avais vu évoluer au fil des années de travail au côté de son père. Et à présent, j'avais pu admirer son corps de jeune femme. J'en étais encore surprise, il était vrai que je ne l'avais jamais regardée avec envie, mais l'avoir vu de la sorte avait suscité chez moi une sorte d'admiration que je ne m'expliquais pas.

_ Non mais tu l'as vue? S'insurgea Castle devant moi, passant fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oui, je l'ai vue... Pensais-je tout haut, un sourire irrésistiblement plaqué sur le visage.

Il arrêta de tourner en rond et me regarda de travers.

_ Ca te fait rire?

_ Mais non ! C'est juste que..

Je le regardais dans les yeux et attrapais ses épaules pour le stopper.

_ Chéri. Regarde moi dans les yeux. Ta fille à grandi.

_ Mais je sais ! Mais ça ne l'autorise pas à ...

_ Rick.

Il me regarda, désemparé.

_ Mais Kate..

_ Ta fille a bientôt 20 ans. Dans un an elle est majeure. Elle est à la fac.

_ Je sais ! Mais ...

_ Pas de mais.

Il me lança un dernier regard suppliant.

_ Désolée Rick.

Comme un gamin à qui on avait confisqué son jouet préféré, il alla a la voiture en rouspétant, s'asseyant sur le siège passager en grognant.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'étais tranquillement assise sur mon canapé avec un verre de vin quand on sonna a ma porte. Étonnée, je me levais en posant le verre sur ma table basse. J'ouvris la porte sans regarder qui était mon mystérieux invité, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me trouver face à Alexis.

_ Alexis? m'étonnais-je en la voyant devant moi.

_ Oui.. je vous dérange?

_ Non, non pas de soucis. Entre.

Timidement elle entra, et je continuais:

_ Mais ton père n'est pas là tu sais.

_ Oui, je sais. Je venais vous voir.

Étonnée je refermais la porte et me tournais vers elle.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Elle tordait ses mains, les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

_ Je voulais vous dire merci, pour tout à l'heure.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, prenant une gorgée de vin.

_ De rien.. Heu, tu veux quelque chose?

_ Vous auriez une bière?

_ Oui je dois avoir ça, dis-je par automatisme, étonnée de son comportement étrange.

Elle s'assit timidement sur le canapé pendant que je me rendais à ma cuisine pour aller chercher une bière. Je la sortis du frigo, la décapsulais, et l'apportais à la jeune rousse. Elle avait la tête tournée, analysant sûrement mon appartement, et je prenais le temps de la regarder. Elle avait encore les cheveux ondulés de cet après midi, mais s'était bien évidemment changée.

_ Votre appartement est magnifique, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi.

_ Merci.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle sur le canapé, elle avait replié ses jambes s'étant assise en tailleur.

_ Alors, dis-je en tentant de nouveau d'engager la conversation tandis qu'elle trempait le bout de ses lèvres dans la bière. Comment était le comic On?

je vis ses yeux briller tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le mien.

_ Oh super!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de nouveau.

_ Je ne te savais pas fan à ce point.

_ Il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, détective.

J'eus un frisson lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase. Elle ressemblait tant à une joute qu'aurait pu me lancer son père.

_ Heu..

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, taquine.

_ Oh, allez détective. Ne niez pas, j'ai vu votre regard au Comic On.

Totalement troublée à présent je ne répliquais rien, me contentant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

_ Avez vous déjà eu une expérience avec une femme? demanda de nouveau Alexis, me faisant tousser.

_ Quoi? M'exclamais-je, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Elle posa sa bière sur la table basse.

_ Vous m'avez très bien comprise détective.

_ Alexis, tu vas bien?

Elle se rapprocha de moi tandis que je me tendais.

_ Oui, très bien.

_ Alexis, c'est déplacé, ce..

_ Oh allez Kate, dit-elle en me faisant frissonner, la barrière linguistique du vouvoiement abandonnée, ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas les femmes je ne vous croirait pas.

_ Alexis je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait un comportement adapté à ...

Je fus coupé par ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes. Un quart de seconde, j'eus envie de la repousser, de partir en courant. Mais le contact était si doux, si différent d'avec un garçon. Ses lèvres étaient parfumées par un baume à lèvres à la noix de coco, laissant un goût agréable sur ma langue. Alexis ouvrit la bouche bien vite, m'invitant à continuer le baiser bien plus ardemment. Nos langues se joignirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un long gémissement rauque tandis qu'elles communiaient, en symbiose parfaite. Je me détachais d'elle à regrets, mais elle garda son front collé au mien.

_ Oui, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà eu une expérience avec une femme, murmurais-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux bleus.

_ Je le savais, répondit-elle taquine. Tu embrasses avec trop d'assurance pour ne pas!

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et replongea sur mes lèvres, les dévorant avidement. Je stoppais de nouveau le baiser et cette fois elle me regarda durement, frustrée.

_ On ne serait pas mieux dans un lit? Proposais-je.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. Pourtant.. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle.

_ Si, tu as raison.

Elle se leva et je lui montrais la direction de ma chambre. Elle s'y rendit tandis que j'admirais sa fine silhouette élancée. J'avais pu l'admirer au Comic On, mais j'allais pouvoir en profiter maintenant.

Arrivées dans ma chambre, elle la détailla rapidement du regard avant que je la pousse sur le lit, où elle tomba en riant. Décidant de prendre le contrôle des opérations je l'enjambais sans autant me laisser peser sur elle. Ainsi dominée elle me regardait en souriant.

_ Dis Alexis?

_ Oui?

_ Et toi, tu as déjà eu une expérience avec une femme? Demandais-je alors que la question me brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

Elle rougit légèrement, la rendant encore plus craquante.

_ Non, Jamais.

_ Mais? Je sens un mais.

_ Mais.. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer les garçons.

Totalement abasourdie devant la déclaration je ne répondis rien, et elle continua.

_ Tu vois, j'ai fait l'amour avec Ashley, et plusieurs fois. Et je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas fait grand chose. Et puis je me surprend beaucoup à admirer les femmes.. Surtout toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui. Depuis des années vous êtes en partenariat avec mon père, je vous ai toujours trouvée fascinante. Je pensais que c'était une sorte de fascination maternelle mais pas du tout. J'en ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure au Comic On quand vous m'avez regardée.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir et elle se redressa pour venir m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me laissais faire, me laissant tomber sur le côté tandis qu'elle embrassait ma clavicule. Elle essaya de me faire un suçon mais je la stoppais.

_ Pas de ça.

Elle acquiesça, continuant sa descente tout en déboutonnant mon chemisier. En quelques secondes il était parti voler dans une partie inconnue de la pièce, et je me retrouvais en soutient gorge devant elle. Je l'observais, et je vis ses yeux briller tandis que son corps répondait à l'envie. Elle se pencha, embrassant mon sein à travers le tissus avant de le faire disparaître comme le reste. Quand elle s'attarda sur mes tétons, je gémissais de plaisir au traitement de sa langue et de ses doigts, et commençais à laisser mes doigts explorer son tee shirt. Je passais mes mains dessous pour lui faire mine de l'enlever, et elle se détacha de moi quelques secondes pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, le jetant au pieds du lit. Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas mentis tout à l'heure. Alexis n'était définitivement plus une enfant a la vue de son soutient gorge, bien plus fourni que le mien. Je passais mes mains timidement sur elle, et elle posa ses doigts sur les miens pour m'inviter à préciser mon toucher. Une fois la barrière de tissus disparue et mes mains jouant ainsi sur cette partie de sa féminité, elle se colla à moi, collant nos bustes délicieusement. Elle se frottait à moi aussi je glissais mes mains vers son jean pour le déboutonner, faisant de même avec le mien. Elle enleva ces deux prisons de tissus, libérant mes jambes ainsi que les siennes, fines et élancées. je passais ma main dessus tandis qu'elle souriait, me volant un nouveau baiser. Elle semblait très pressée puisque de sa main elle enleva mon string, l'envoyant dans la pièce rejoindre nos autres vêtements. Avide de contact, elle passa directement sa main entre mes cuisses tandis que je soupirais de plaisir, me laissant faire à son traitement divin. C'était la première fois pour elle, cependant elle était sûre d'elle et s'y prenait très bien. De mon côté je continuais à caresser ses seins et à butiner sa bouche. Quand le plaisir se fit trop pressant de mon côté, je retirais sa main d'entre mes jambes et décidais que c'était à mon tour de jouer. Je la renversais sur le lit et, me mettant entre ses jambes, j'écartais son sous vêtement pour lui faire plaisir. Je m'abreuvais de ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir, de sa main triturant mes cheveux tandis que je m'attelais à la tâche. Quand elle se tendit sur le matelas, le corps secoué de plaisir, je remontais en souriant et elle m'emmena dans un baiser passionné tout en glissant de nouveau sa main entre mes jambes. Elle trouva directement mon point sensible tandis que je gémissais contre ses lèvres. Déterminée à me faire venir elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir intense s'écrase sur moi, et je retombais sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise. Tout sourire, Alexis vint se lover contre moi, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Quant à moi, je restais quelques secondes ainsi, à écouter sa respiration paisible avant de tomber dans le sommeil à mon tour.

* * *

Le lendemain ce fut un rayon de soleil perçant à travers les fenêtres qui me réveilla. Encore toute cotonneuse, je me redressais en étouffant un bâillement. J'étais seule dans la chambre, je fronçais les sourcils en cherchant Alexis du regard. Personne. Mes affaire étaient toujours étendues sur le sol, mais aucune trace de celles de la jeune fille. Je me levais, trouvant un tee shirt et des sous vêtements que j'enfilais avant de me rendre dans le salon. J'y trouvais mon téléphone, affichant trois appel manqués de Castle et deux nouveaux messages.

Sur la table, seul mon verre de vin demeurait. Aucune trace de la canette de bière. Rien.

Avais-je tout rêvé?

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'était un M tout gentil. Mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les personnages pour le moment ^^ peut-être qu'un jour...?  
Pour la fin, je laisse planer le doute, c'est à vous de voir si oui ou non ça c'est bien passé ... ;)_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé? N'oubliez pas la review! *yeux de chat potté*_

_Et à bientôt pour un autre écrit ! Gros bisous!_

_XOXO_


	2. Note de l'auteur

Hey.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une note de l'auteur.

J'aimerais réagir à certains propos et clarifier les choses : J'accepte les critiques sincères, j'aime qu'on me donne son avis. j'ai prévenu en début d'OS que c'était OOC ! ne l'oubliez pas car vous avez tendance. J'ai même écrit "_C'est totalement OOC, ça ne se passera jamais, c'est un éclair de délire, bref ne vous attendez pas à un truc très réaliste ^^"_ Cet OS partait d'une simple idée et je peux comprendre que le sujet dérange il n'y a aucun soucis là dessus, mais ne venez pas m'attaquer pour quelque chose pour lequel j'ai **prévenu**.

Par contre ce que je n'accepte pas et ne comprends pas c'est les gens qui critiquent de manière détournée et remettent en cause beaucoup de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec cet OS.

PS : Ma note d'auteur ne concerne pas les reviewers mais les MP que j'ai reçu donc que les reviewers ne se sentent pas concernés !

On va se calmer, Kate et Alexis couchent ensemble OK mais je vous rappelle qu'à la fin c'est indiqué que ça peut être un rêve et qu'il n'y a aucun élément qui montre que ça s'est réellement passé. Alors ne me ramenez pas vos "pédophilie" ou autres mots dans le même genre. Je trouve qu'on est libre de publier ce qu'on veut, et quand on a quelque chose à me dire on vient me le dire en face par MP au lieu de le dire indirectement ainsi et dans mon dos. Pareillement, quand je vois les mots "incestes" qui reviennent, faut se détendre. Alexis et Kate ne sont en aucun cas de la même famille. Elles sont proches, d'accord, mais n'ont pas le même sang. Ensuite j'aimerais une nouvelle fois souligner (ça a pas l'air de rentrer pour certains) que l'OS est OOC et c'est MARQUÉ ! J'aurais dû le mettre en gras tiens.

Quant à certains qui se reconnaîtront, j'aimerais qu'avant de venir remettre en cause toutes mes fictions, ils regardent un peu les leurs. Je n'ai jamais tant critiqué leurs fics qu'ils m'ont critiqué là et j'estime ne pas avoir tant que ça à me remettre en question, au risque de paraître très sûre de moi. Certains vont être choqués que j'aborde ça ici, mais je n'ai cité aucun nom.

De même j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi une fiction Hétérosexuelle ne dérange personne alors qu'une Homosexuelle reçoit tant de débat. C'est quoi cette intolérance? Pour reprendre les propos de quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, tout le monde est conditionné, comme des moutons. On dit "tolérer et accepter" les homosexuels, ors quand on touche à deux personnages de fiction que tout le monde aime, on crie au massacre. Ohé, même si Kate Beckett était lesbienne, posez vous la question suivante : regarderiez-vous encore Castle?

Quand je vois le mot "Malsain", c'est là que je suis le plus choquée. Malsain, oui mais quoi? Le fait que deux femmes couchent ensemble? Je pense qu'au 21ème siècle il est temps de ne plus penser de la sorte. Ayant plusieurs amies lesbiennes, ainsi que Bi, des amis Gay, je trouve ça intolérable de penser de la sorte.

Quand à la question "que m'est-il passé par la tête" ou "il y a un problème là" non je n'ai aucun problème mental, j'ai écrit ça sans être bourrée ou défoncée, et j'ai juste eu une IDÉE bordel de merde. Désolée de la vulgarité mais je suis hors de moi des propos que j'ai pu lire.  
Hé, c'est une FICTION a propos d'une SÉRIE avec des personnages qui N'EXISTENT PAS! Castle ce n'est pas la vie, je n'ai pas attaqué des personnes réelles! Faut s'en rappeler de ça aussi!

Ce n'est même pas l'attaque contre moi qui me choque mais la remise en question de ma santé mentale dans certains commentaires, et les mots "inceste" "pédophilie" "malsain".

Alors s'il vous plaît la prochaine fois si vous avez un débat à faire, les MP existent aussi bien sur Fanfiction que sur Facebook pour ceux qui m'ont en amie (ou plus). Agissons en adulte, ça fera du bien à certains... Pour une fois.

A bon entendeur.

Et à la prochaine fois pour un nouvel écrit. Ne criez pas au diable je ne vais pas faire un plan à trois avec Rick et les gars!

XOXO


End file.
